El cumpleaños de Ash
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Es un simple cumpleaños, que puede salir mal? El penso, oh que equivocado estaba. - Historia inventada en mi tiempo libre, disfruten! No poseo Pokemon


Era un día hermoso en Pallet Town, los Pidgey cantaban y los Rattata corrían por ahí. En un laboratorio muy conocido, se estaba llevando acabo una fiesta desde hace rato que comenzó.

Después de todo, ¿Quién se perdería en cumpleaños de Ash Ketchum?

Al principio fue una sorpresa para sus amigos y para el mismo Ash, después de todo, no solía festejar sus cumpleaños, y ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada especial ese día.

Pero su madre era otra cosa.

Ella lo preparo todo, invito a sus amigos, la decoración y obviamente la comida, que muchos babeaban con solo verla. Bueno a pesar de las protestas de Ash, Delia insistió en que se merecía al menos una fiesta después de no celebrar su cumpleaños por mas de seis años.

Y Aquí estaba el, hablando con todos sus amigos y actualizándose en las cosas que estaban haciendo.

Pero nadie se espero lo siguiente.

Un portal se abrió de la nada misma, como si fuera un tornado, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, decir verdad a Brock, Dawn y sobretodo Ash, les pareció muy familiar, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien salido del portal.

Gary cayo de rodillas, el Profesor casi se desmaya, Delia estaba en shock, por el resto solo rezaban que no murieran.

Ese "alguien" que salió del portal, era la Reina del Mundo Distorsión.

Giratina.

Ella miro a los humanos con detenimiento, y tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no reír cuando vio a muchos que estaban a punto de orinarse, como sea, ella los miro hasta que vio al que buscaba.

Bajo del cielo, y acerco su cabeza al humano azabache quien sonrió y puso una mano en la frente de Giratina quien arrullo en felicidad.

Todos miraron esto atónitos, incluso algunos rivales amigos de Ash. Sin embargo Brock rio.

Brock: Si solo un día normal -dijo sonriendo mirando la interacción de Ash con Giratina-

Giratina después de saludar levanto su cabeza y hablo.

Giratina: Hola Ash tiempo sin verte –dijo se manera casual, cosa que sorprendió a todos-

Ash: los mismo digo Giratina –sonriendo- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo y Giratina rio-

Giratina: ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, eh incluso traje un regalo, pero te lo daré cuando lleguen los demás –dijo sonriendo de igual forma-

Ahora eso, les llamo la atención a todos, pero Brock, sabiendo de lo que hablaba, se puso pálido.

Ash: -suspira- ¿De verdad? ¿No es un poco exagerado? –dijo y Giratina negó-

Giratina: claro que no, además es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que has hecho

Delia: ¡Espera un momento! –grito y Ash sudo- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que "Ha hecho"?

Ash sudo y todos sus compañeros de viaje también, Brock inmediatamente fue a buscar algo adentro del laboratorio.

Giratina: ¿El no te lo ha dicho? Ash a salvado al mundo incontables veces, ayudado a todos los legendarios e incluso haciendo amistad con ellos, incluso al mismo Arceus –dijo y todos abrieron la boca de la impresión, todos por sus propias experiencias-

Gary: Ashy-Boy…-dijo lentamente-…. ¿Conociste a Arceus?! –grito lo que todos pensaban-

Giratina: No solo lo conoció –interrumpió la futura discusión- Incluso lo salvo

Ahora ya no sabían que pensar, Delia se desmayo y Brock llego justo a tiempo con un cojan para amortiguar el impacto.

Solo uno pudo hablar después de unos segundos.

Paul: -si el vino- ¿Conoció a todos los legendarios? –pregunto lentamente-

Giratina: -asiente- Si, a todos, y todos van a venir a saludar y darle un presente, aunque desconozco que serán

Paul:….Ketchum, explica ahora –dijo de repente serio-

Ash: bien –bufo- Todos comenzó en la isla Shaumoti, cuando las tres aves legendarias lucharon por el territorio por culpa de un coleccionista, yo tuve que recoger todos los orbes para evitar la pelea, desde ese día me convertí en el "Elegido" y si no me crees pregúntale a Misty, Tracey y al Profesor –dijo seriamente-

Todos miraron a lo nombrados para una confirmación y ellos asintieron.

-Si estuvimos con el ese día –dijeron tanto Tracey como Misty-

Profesor: yo solo pude ver el final, cuando ponía los orbes, pero si pude verlo –dijo recuperándose rápidamente de ver a la diosa de la muerte-

Paul:…. ¿Y el resto? –miro a los compañeros de viaje y asintieron-

Misty: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Siucune, Entei, Latios y Latias –dijo todos los Pokemon legendarios de su viaje y Brock asintió para confirmar-

May: Mew, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquasa, Deoxis Manaphy y Jirachi –dijo siguió ella con Brock y Max asintiendo con ella-

Dawn: Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Entei, Siucune, Raikou, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus –dijo y nuevamente Brock asintió com ella-

Iris: Reshiram, Zecrom, Kyurem, Victini, Keldeo, Genesect, Tornadus Landorus, Thundurus, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, Jirachi y Meloetta –dijo y Cilan asintió con ella-

Serena: Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarder, Diancie, Hoopa, Rayquasa, Latias, Latios, Groudon, Kyogre, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, Kyurem y Arceus –dijo recordando a todos esos Pokemon, con Clemont, Bonnie y Alain (Quien vio a Zygarder), asintieron con ella-

Todos los que no sabían de esta información quedaron en shock.

Delia, quien se despertó justo a tiempo para escuchar el resto de la historia, se dirigió a su hijo.

Delia: No le a pasado nada malo, ¿Verdad? –dijo con una sonria esperanzada-

Giratina iba a decir algo, pero vio que Ash le hacia señas de que no, ella como "Buena amiga" decidió decirle a la querida madre todo lo que hizo Ash, y este quería matarla.

Giratina: Ash murió un par de veces la verdad –dijo y todos la miraron en shock-

Sawyer: ¿Cómo esta vivo? –dijo mirando a su "Modelo a seguir"-

Giratina: es duro de matar, ¿Qué mas puedo decir? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, de alguna manera-

Todos estaban a punto de preguntar otra cosa hasta que escucharon una melodía de canto que Ash, Iris, Cilan y Giratina, reconocieron.

Giratina: Oh bueno, no me espere que ella fuera la siguiente –dijo despreocupadamente-

El canto continuo y todos comenzaron a tranquilizarse de toda la información resivida.

De pronto, un portal de colores verdes se abrió, de el salió alguien girando como si estuviera bailando. Al terminar su canto vio a todos las personas que había en frente de ella mirándola. Solo tres personas la nombraron.

-Meloetta! –creo que ya saben quienes son-


End file.
